Queen Of My Heart
by tsokolatee
Summary: A faithful night for the famous star-crossed lovers. I suck at these. Please review !


Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. If I did, I would've been rich. :D.

* * *

_**Queen of My Heart**_

"**DDDOOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUJJJIIIIIIIII!!!"**

'_Damn, her voice keeps on coming back.' A man by the name of Domyouji Tsukasa said as he looked out the plane's window. 'I'm going back to Japan. I'm going back to HER.' 'He stated in his head as the plane is starting to land. "Bocchama, we have arrived." Nishida said as he handed Domyouji's fur coat. The young man stepped out of the plane and entered his car. (A/N: Weird? I know.)_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"_Bocchama, where do you want to go?" Nishida asked "Home." He said calmly "Hai." The man said as the car sped off to the most successful household in Japan._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"_Ah! At last classes are finally over. I wonder what my bento has in store." A girl said as she stretched her arms. She took her bento box and went out of the room. "Oh my! The commoner is going to take her very poor lunch!" Yuriko said "Shut up, you ugly bags." She hissed "Now, now, __**Tsukky**__. Watch your tongue. Just because you were Domyouji's GIRLFRIEND, it doesn't mean you can boss us around!" Another girl said "Girls, let's leave the ugly commoner alone. Ohohoho~!" They laughed as they walked away "Don't they realize they're stupid?" Tsukushi said to herself as she headed to the Cafeteria._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_She was seated in a very empty table which made her comfortable. She opened her bento to find a huge prawn and a bunch of other food. "WOAH!" She said happily "Itadakimasu!" She picked the chopsticks and began eating when "Yo." A guy said "Eh?" "I know this voice. Could it be?" She slowly looked up to see Hanazawa Rui smiling at her "Y-Yo!" She said "How are you? It has been a while since I visited." He said "I'm alright." She said while eating the insides of her bento "Tsukasa's coming back." He said sternly which make Tsukushi stop eating "Eh?" She was dumb-founded "He's here. In Japan." He said getting his Western book "Oh. Well, I'm not going to see him, right?" She smiled as Rui just stared at her "Are you sure about that, Makino?" He asked "Yeah." She muttered "Oh yeah. Did you know there's a dance upcoming? We, the F4, are the one's who organized it." He asked "No." She said "Oh. You want to come? Everyone's invited." He smiled. "I don't know." She smiled sadly as the bell rang, saying lunch is over._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

"_DING-DONG!" "Coming!" Tsukushi said while running to the door. She has been living alone on a single apartment ever since her dad found a stable work somewhere. She is supporting herself with her job at the dango store. "Delivery for Makino Tsukushi!" The mail man said "Ah. Thanks." She said while receiving the outrageously large package "Please sign here." The mail man handed her a clipboard with a flimsy pile of paper clipped into it. "Ano… Where did this package come from?" She asked "The sender was unknown, Ma'am. We're sorry." The mail man said "No. It's alright. Thank you." Then she closed the door and stared at the huge package. "It definitely MUST be from one of them." She said as she opened the large package to reveal a pastel orange dress with matching shoes and accessories. She was staring at the dress with awe when a card caught her eye and the card said "Wear this to the dance. We'll be waiting! Signed, -Soujiroh and Akira" "Those idiots." She muttered as she stared at the glimmering gown. "I better put this away." She hanged the dress neatly in her medium-sized closet, arranged the shoes and hid the diamond accessories. (A/N: She DID have the need to buy a closet since Tsubaki keeps on buying her clothes.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_At last, the faithful day has arrived…_

"_Ding-dong!" "I'm coming! I'm coming! God!" Tsukushi sighed exasperatedly "It wasn't my fault Rui didn't give me the full details. Darn it." She said while fixing her hair into a messy but cute bun with a diamond hairpin inserted into it. She hurriedly put on her shoes, grabbed the purse which contained "THEIR" phone, her phone and other stuff, locked the door and hurried outside. "Oh, good! Cinderella is here!" Soujiroh said "Shut up." She said "You'll be riding with me." Rui said "Oh. Okay." She stepped inside the white limousine and sped off._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"_Sugoi! I haven't been to this hotel ever since Domyouji's birthday!" Tsukushi said in awe "Since it's pretty big, we decided that the dance will be held here." Akira stated when he found Tsukushi roaming around. 'Hmm… So many pretty ladies. But why are they giving me glares?' She thought as she escaped the clutches of those evil girls when drum rolls were heard. "Welcome, everyone! Thank you for sparing your time to attend our dance." Akira said "We hope you'll enjoy the evening." Soujiroh smiled then music played "I wonder where Tsukasa could be." Rui said "D-Domyouji's coming?" Tsukushi stuttered "He is the leader of the F4. Why wouldn't he come?" Rui asked "Oh yeah." She sweat-dropped "Yomogi-chan!" A woman said "Onee-san!" Tsukushi said "You were invited too?" Tsubaki said "Well, apparently, er… yes." She said. The dance went on with dinner then followed by dancing. 'Peace and quiet. At last.' Tsukushi thought "Yo, Makino! Wanna dance?" Akira asked "Eh? Me?" She didn't have any time to complain when Akira led her to the dance floor "Mimasaka-san, why dance with me?" Tsukushi said "I wanted to." He smiled. They danced together until—"Akira, switch partners." Soujiroh said and Akira handed Tsukushi to Soujiroh "What the? Are you playing with me?" She said "No. I want to dance with you." He said, smiling. They danced together when—"Ehem. Soujiroh, my turn." Rui said "Sure." Tsukushi was then handed to Rui "Wait. Why are you all dancing with me, eh? Honestly." She said exasperatedly "We all agreed to dance with you." He simply smiled "But a certain someone really wants to dance with you." Rui stepped out of the way to reveal Domyouji Tsukasa. 'Shit.' Tsukushi thought "Erm. Yo." He said "Uh… Yo." She said "This won't work, darn it! Dance already!" Soujiroh and Akira pushed them into each other as another song played on the stereo. "I'm going to kill them." He hissed._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"_Well, while we're here, will you dance with me?" Tsukasa asked as pink tints appeared on his cheeks which made Tsukushi giggle. "Sure." They started dancing to the rhythm of the song. "This is very nostalgic, don't you think?" She said "Yeah. I never thought I'll be dancing with twinkle toes again." He teased "Shut up." She blushed 'I thought we never get to see each other again.' She thought_

_**So here we stand  
In our secret place  
Where the sound of the crowd  
Is so far away  
You take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong  
**_

"_I'm sorry." Tsukasa said out of the blue making Tsukushi look up with a surprised look on her face "I'm sorry for leaving you for a long time. I'm sorry for the bullying, I'm sorr--." He was cut off by Tsukushi's finger "Honestly, you said sorry a lot of times." She smiled at Tsukasa who was having an apologizing look on his face._

_**So how do I say  
Do I say goodbye  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times  
**_

"_You look beautiful." He whispered while they we're dancing "Thanks." She said, grinning "Ah!" Tsukasa exclaimed "The necklace. You still have it with you? I thought you threw it out." He said "I'll never throw this out. It's the only thing I have with me that reminds me of you." She grinned, remembering their silly arguments. They stopped dancing and stepped outside and into the balcony. "Hey, guys. Tsukasa's going to do it." Tsubaki said "Do what?" Akira asked. Tsubaki whispered words that surprised the F3. "No way." Akira said "Way to go, Tsukasa." Soujiroh said "Good for you." Rui smiled_

_**I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart  
**_

"_I missed you so badly when I was in New York." Tsukasa said "I did too." She said, smiling cutely "You've grown more." She said "Of course! I would've never come back if I didn't change." He huffed like a kid "Domyouji, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Tsukushi said chirpily. They both closed their eyes, wishing 'I don't want this to end.' in their minds. "What did you wish for?" Tsukushi asked "That's my secret." He said_

_**So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again  
**_

"_How were you? When I was away." Tsukasa said out of the blue "It was lonely without you." She said "Wow. I never thought I'd hear these words coming out from you." He said "It's because you were away, idiot." She said "Who are you calling an idiot?" He twitched "Anyway, you're more of a yapper now. Have you been spending more time with monkey girl?" He twitched, again "Shigeru is not a monkey, okay? Yes, I've been spending time with her and Sakurako. Happy?" She explained "That will be fine." He said "Domyouji." She said "Huh?" He asked "Do you still love me?" She asked with a hint of a hopeful voice_

_**  
But no matter how far (no matter how far)  
Or where you may be (where you may be)  
I just close my eyes (just close my eyes)  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet  
**_

"_Wha-?" Tsukasa was dumbfounded "You don't love me anymore, right?" She said, tears brimming without her knowledge "With that long period of time that you were away, you must've fell in love with another woman, ne?" She asked with a sad tone and before he knew it, tears were streaming down her fragile face. "You're really an idiot." He hugged her "You've grown to be really pessimistic. You've been spending time with Rui, right?" He smiled "Huh?" Tsukushi sniffed as she looked up to Tsukasa "How many times should I repeat myself? You're the only girl I'll approve of. Remember that." Then, he kissed her lips.__**  
I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all off our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart  
**_

_Tsukasa dragged a sobbing Tsukushi into the hall and to the stage. "Eh? What's going on?" She asked in between her sobs. "Everyone in tonight's event, thank you for coming. I, Domyouji Tsukasa, have an announcement to make." He said, his eyes glistening mischievously "What the?" Tsukushi asked him as Tsukasa got on to his knees. "Oh My God." Tsukushi was on the brink of breaking down. "Makino Tsukushi..." Tsukasa stated "Here it comes." Tsubaki said_

'_God. What is he doing?' Tsukushi thought "Will you marry me?" Tsukasa looked at her with hopeful eyes and in his hands was a diamond ring. "I-I D-Do!" Tsukushi stammered as tears were again streaming on her face as Tsukasa placed the ring on Tsukushi's finger and then, he hugged her. "You moron! Why didn't you tell me?" She playfully punched his arm while crying then Tsukasa lifted her in the air. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He smiled "Congratulations to both of you!" Tsubaki said "Good job for a virgin!" Soujiroh an Akira said together, earning a glare from the boy. "Well, I can't have you now. Congratulations on your engagement." Rui said "Thank you." Tsukushi said. "Makino come with me."__**  
I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all off our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart  
**_

"_You're really unbelievable." She said, wiping her tears "I know I am." He said proudly "But, your mom?" She asked "Don't worry about the witch. I'll take care of her." Tsukasa reassured "Thank you." She whispered "For what?" He was surprised "For everything." She giggled "I'll do anything for you." He said, slightly blushing "I love you, Tsukushi." Tsukasa said "I love you, Tsukasa." Then they kissed under the meteor shower._

_**  
Oh yeah  
You're the queen of my heart (queen of my heart)  
No matter how many years it takes (queen of my heart)  
I'm coming home to you  
Oh yeah (queen of my heart)  
Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**XD: **_Another taste of Whirl's little fantasies~! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review.

P.S.

I accept requests. XD.


End file.
